parallel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Character's Page
I was thinking that this could be used on the Main Wiki perhaps? Minus the small links to our character bios located on this wiki... Please fill in all areas that I skipped on your characters __TOC__ 'MAIN CHARACTERS' Akira Huang Full Character Bio Born in the Fire Nation and raised in Republic City, Akira has lived her life hidden from the truth. She was sheltered from the public by her father: a man who disregards his daughter, as she cannot pass on his true lineage. He has been the Fire Nation representative on the council for as long as Akira has been in Republic City, and her mother passed away shortly after giving birth to her. All of the pent up emotion and turmoil has lead Akira to a life of rebellion; she's been looking for a change. But she doesn't need Republic City to grow independent- Republic City needs her. Arsen Feng Full Character Bio After running away from home, Arsen has been on his own, getting by and living atop an old abandoned apartment complex, watching Republic City from above. He is known by a lousy reputation of thievery and after so long of hearing it affiliated with him, Arsen had begun to believe that a thief was all he could be. He often plotted against others, but tried to keep to himself as much as he could; only stealing from the rich or wicked, rather the poor and downdraught like himself. After the explosions set off in Republic City, Arsen will learn that he can become so much more than a common street rat---all he needed were people that believed in him and a reason worth fighting for the others who had once looked down on him. Jia Buzu (家不足) Full Character Bio An earthbender born to non-bending parents, Jia was shunned in favour of her older brother. She was born in the Southern Colonies, and her earthbending caused her to be ostracised from the community. Only her brother, Xiong gave her the time of day. When they were playing one day, a sabre-tooth mooselion attacked them. Jia protected herself with her earthbending, but she couldn't protect her brother. When her parents found out, they hated her for it, and so she ran away to Republic City where she became a street rat. She hates earthbending now, and preferes to hang around firebenders. Due to living on the streets, she is very thin and wiry, and her tendency for associating with firebenders means she has a more pallid tone - she prefers to stay inside during the day. Kadan Soir Full Character Bio SUMMARY GOES HERE! Kasumi Sachiko Full Character Bio Kassi has been struggling to continue being a Kyoshi Warrior ever since her father uprooted the family into Republic City, leaving her sick mother behind. Between working at the local tea shop and watching every pro-bending match involving her older siblings, she has almost no time to practice her fighting techniques. And although she tries to be positive and strong, deep down she fears that her family will never be reunited again and she'll lose her humble Kyoshi side in the tall skyscrapers of Republic City. Shui Chuan Full Character Bio Shui Chuan was born in Republic City to a poor family living in the Dragon Flats borough 18 years ago. The second born in a former family of four children, as well as the only Waterbender, he lost his older sister to illness and later he lost his mother to the Red Monsoon gang. The events left him to pursue and hunt down his beloved mother's murderers and take his vengeance on them; however, he was taken in by the gang instead and forced to accompany them on their "business" in the triads. After a year of doing their bidding, a turf war with the Agni Kais broke out and Shui was blasted in the face by a fireball which left his right ear and forehead area scared and slightly burned. The accident gave him a window of opportunity to leave the Monsoons for good and Shui later found a job working in the Republic City docks, receiving enough money to aid his father and his younger brother and sister. Despite his tragic past, he is a light-hearted and friendly young man, with a quick temper and a slightly twisted sense of humor. Srijay Kasturi Full Character Bio With two non-bending parents - one from the Fire Nation and one from the Southern Water Tribe - it was assumed that Srijay would be a non-bender, despite coming from two all-bending families. When it was discovered that he was a firebender, his parents were elated. As he grew up, he found a love in tinkering with radios and cameras. With his newfound passion for cameras he decided to join the United Daily News as a photographer where he currently works. 'OTHER CHARACTERS' Jio Huang SUMMARY GOES HERE! Huang's Body Guards SUMMARY GOES HERE! Cho SUMMARY GOES HERE! The Butcher The Butcher is a shopkeep who resides across the street from Arsen's hideout. He is currently in debt and often harassed by Councilman Jio Huang, and also he is not to kind to Arsen who comes in with words of concern. He claims that Arsen is known as the local vagabond and selling anything to him would be bad business---though it is mostly in fear of what Huang would do to him if he actually accepted Arsen's help in the embezzlement matter. He is a store owner, a butcher, and a cook all in one! Xouxi SUMMARY GOES HERE! Xiong SUMMARY GOES HERE! 'OTHER' Ensembles Category:Characters